


You'll Find Better Love

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: Parker-Keener Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But also, M/M, Peter misses Tony, dads being dads, kind of the opposite of a fixit, not a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “Peter, there is someone in young Tony’s room.”Peter barely had time to think before he was leaping out of his bed. Harley was still snoring, but he didn’t bother to wake him up. He just took off running towards Tony’s bedroom.When he pushed the door open, there was a man sitting on the edge of his son’s bed, brushing some of the boy’s hair back.“He’s sweet,” the man said, and the voice struck Peter as one he hadn’t heard in so long, not since he was 15.“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, and the man finally turned, Tony’s smile revealing itself to him.“Now, you didn’t name this kid Mr. Stark,” Tony shook his head. “Call me Tony, Pete, I’ve told you.”





	You'll Find Better Love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said there was a Tony-Shaped hole in my last fic, and you know what, they're right.

“Peter, there is someone in young Tony’s room.”

Peter barely had time to think before he was leaping out of his bed. Harley was still snoring, but he didn’t bother to wake him up. He just took off running towards Tony’s bedroom.

When he pushed the door open, there was a man sitting on the edge of his son’s bed, brushing some of the boy’s hair back.

“He’s sweet,” the man said, and the voice struck Peter as one he hadn’t heard in so long, not since he was 15.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, and the man finally turned, Tony’s smile revealing itself to him.

“Now, you didn’t name this kid Mr. Stark,” Tony shook his head. “Call me Tony, Pete, I’ve told you.”

“Tony,” Peter whispered, aware again that his little boy was fast asleep in his bed. “You’re really here.”

“Course I am, Pete,” Tony laughed, patting the little Tony’s leg under the blanket before getting to his feet. “Think I’d miss out on my grandson’s life?”

“No, but,” Peter shook his head, not caring to finish his sentence. He stepped forward to throw his arm around Tony, felt the man patting his back. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, Kid,” Tony said, hand moving up to card through Peter’s hair. “He’s a cute little guy.”

“He loves Morgan,” Peter blurted out, pulling back a little. “And Grandma Pepper. And you, we tell him about you.”

“I know you do, Petey Pie,” Tony sighed. He reached out and wiped a tear off of Peter’s cheek that the younger man didn’t know was there. “You’re doing a good job. Thank you and Harley for everything you’ve done with Morgan and Pep. Proud of you.”

“Daddy?”

The two turned to the bed where the little Tony was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He was still tired, and before Peter could hurry to his side and hush him back to sleep, Tony was lifting him out of the bed and into his arms.

“Go back to sleep, Junior, your Daddy’s right there,” He said, rubbing a hand up and down the toddler’s back. “Never thought I’d see you be a daddy.”

“I didn’t either,” Peter said, reaching out a hand to ruffle little Tony’s hair. “He’s my favorite little guy. I love him so much.”

“I know that feeling,” Tony said, giving Peter a smirk. He started shifting the toddler, and soon Peter had an armful of his slumbering son. “I have to go now, Pete.”

“What?”

“I have to go, I couldn’t stay long. I just wanted to see the little guy. I’m proud of you Peter.”

“What? No!” Peter said, reaching out to Tony as he started fading away. “Tony, no!”

* * *

Peter sat straight up in bed, gasping in a breath that let itself out in a sob. And then another sob. And his cheeks were wet and tears were spilling from his eyes.

“Pete?” Harley asked, rolling over to look at his husband. He sat up as well, settling an arm on his back. “Honey, what happened? You have a bad dream?”

Peter couldn’t bring himself to speak, just shook his head. Harley sighed and pulled him in against his chest as he was wracked with sobs.

“It’s okay, Sweetheart, I’m right here,” Harley soothed, rocking Peter back and forth for a few minutes until his sobs slowed and his tears lessened. The blond reached back and grabbed a tissue off of his nightstand to hand to his husband. “That’s it, deep breaths.”

“I-It was Tony,” Peter gasped out after blowing his nose.

“What happened to Tony?” Harley asked, furrowing his brows.

“No, not our Tony,” Peter shook his head, and Harley’s eyes widened.

“Oh, Honey,” He sighed, rubbing up and down his sweaty spine. Peter continued to wipe his face, accepting another tissue that Harley was handing him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“K-Karen told me there was someone in Tony’s room so I got up and ran into his room, and Mr. Stark was sitting on the bed,” Peter said, taking a few deep breaths. “He said he wanted to see Tony, and he thanked me for us taking care of Pepper and Morgan, and then he picked up Tony and handed him to me and said he had to go, and that he was proud of me. And then before I could stop him he was vanishing.”

By the time he was done recounting his dream, Peter was letting out a few sobs again, wiping the new wave of tears as they fell.

“Deep breaths, Sweetheart,” Harley said, squeezing the back of Peter’s neck.

“Daddy!”

“Peter, Tony is in distress,” Karen said, and Peter heaved a sigh.

“I’ll go get him, Honey,” Harley said, getting out of bed. As soon as he was up, they could hear Mary start crying.

“You take the baby, I’ll take care of Tony,” Peter said, getting up and wiping his face once more. Harley kissed his cheek before they both headed their separate ways down the hallway.

“Hey, Tones, what’s wrong?” Peter asked, hurrying into his son’s room. The toddler was rubbing at his eyes, letting out his sad little sobs that Peter knew better than anyone. “You have a bad dream?”

Tony nodded, reaching out for Peter. He scooped the boy up into his arms, rubbing a hand down his damp spine. Tony’s little face pressed to his shoulder, and Peter could feel his shirt getting damp.

“It’s okay, Honey, I’m right here,” He shushed him, pacing in the room as he did so. Tony stopped his sobbing, but he was still sniffling and holding onto Peter’s shirt in his little fists. “Do you want to tell me about it, love bug?”

“Daddy,” Tony whined, throwing his arms around Peter’s neck. He hiccupped another sob.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Peter sighed. “How about we go lay in my bed, huh?”

Tony nodded against Peter’s neck.

“Okay, let’s go lay down with Daddy and Papa,” Peter decided, holding his son with one hand and reaching for the light with the other. He paused as stared at the bed, feeling his stomach sink when he didn’t see his mentor standing there. “It was just a dream, bug, it wasn’t real.”

Peter didn’t know which one of them needed to hear it more, but it seemed to calm the little boy down, his arms going limp in a sign of exhaustion. When they got to the bedroom, Harley was sitting on his side of the bed, waiting for them.

“Hey, Dumplin’, what’s the matter?” He asked as they settled down on the bed together.

“We had a bad dream, Papa,” Peter said, adjusting Tony against his chest.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Harley sighed, reaching out and running a hand through Tony’s hair. “Do you want to talk about it, Lover?”

Tony shook his head against Peter’s shoulder, and both men sighed.

“Do you think a bedtime story will help you feel better?” Peter asked, and Tony nodded. “Okay, let’s get situated here.”

Peter settled Tony down between them, getting as comfortable as he could with a four-year-old in their bed. Harley followed suit, wrapping an arm around Tony.

Peter recounted a child-friendly version of his adventure in DC, when he saved an elevator full of his classmates, though Tony was a bit young to understand Spiderman yet. He just knew he was a cool superhero who helped people.

But it didn’t matter because it worked like a charm and he was snoring his little toddler snores before the story was over and Harley was playing with his hair.

“You doin’ alright?” Harley asked, and Peter nodded.

“Mr. Stark said we were doing a good job,” He mumbled.

“Well, I’d have to agree with him,” Harley nodded. “It was just a dream, Honey. But you know Tony would be here if he could.”

“I know,” Peter sighed. “I’m afraid to go back to sleep.”

“Do I need to tell you a bedtime story too?” Harley asked with a small chuckle and a raised brow.

“You’re such an ass,” Peter chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I think I’m just going to get some water, alright?”

“Yeah,” Harley nodded, covering Tony with more of the covers as Peter got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, gulping down half of it before setting it down on the counter.

There was moonlight coming in through the window, and it drew Peter closer. He gazed out over the city, quiet enough that he could see a few bright stars. He sort of itched to head out and patrol, be out flying through that nighttime air, but he had stopped night patrols shortly after they had Tony. He hated leaving Harley alone with a baby, so he just worked around their babysitter.

Which was mostly May or Pepper, but whatever.

He almost wanted to go back to sleep so he could talk to Mr. Stark again, he had so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Tony what an amazing person Morgan turned out to be, and that Pepper was doing okay, and that the Avengers weren’t the same without him still.

He wanted to tell him how much he missed him, and that there was a huge, Tony-shaped hole in their family that no one could fill, not even Rhodey or Happy.

“You’re sure missing out on a lot, Tony,” Peter said to the living room window. “The world isn’t the same without you.”

“Tony is in your bedroom, Peter,” Karen said.

“No, not that Tony, Karen,” Peter shook his head.

“Do you mean Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded.

“Would you like me to play my recordings of him?”

Peter thought for a moment.

“Yeah, please, Karen.”

And twenty minutes later, Harley had carried Tony to the living room to find his Daddy, where the man was sitting on the couch, watching a video of a test on his suit he did with Stark.

Peter glanced up at him and gave him a tight-lipped smile, and Harley settled down on the couch beside him, pulling a blanket over all three of them.


End file.
